


Vid: Practically Perfect

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Companions, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Nyssa wears shoes of the sensible kind.





	Vid: Practically Perfect

**Title:** Practically Perfect

**Music:** Practically Perfect, by Mary Poppins - Original London Cast

**Fandom:** Doctor Who (classic series)

**Length:** 1:52

**Download:** HERE \- subtitles coming soon 

**Note:** Made for **cosmic-llin** for Festivids 2011. Originally posted anonymously HERE.

**Password:** Nyssa


End file.
